


Honneur et Fidélité

by AkinoAme



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Camaraderie, Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkinoAme/pseuds/AkinoAme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Armored Riders are hardly soldiers, and many still children. But Oren can no longer see them as anything less than honorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honneur et Fidélité

                It was a strange thing, being the last responsible adult in the room.

                But Oren Pierre Alfonzo was more than an adult; he was a soldier, a legionnaire. These children had no such qualifications, and so he could not hold that over them.

                Children, yes. The Aquarius boy and the Banana boy could both claim to be adults, but they were not soldiers. The Peach woman had fewer illusions than they did, and she was stronger, but she was no leader. The Walnut boy was too impetuous, much like the fallen Pinecone boy. The Lemon professor was untrustworthy. His lost, beloved Melon Prince? Disillusioned by the Grape boy. And for all his apprentice was growing, Jounouchi too was still too young to understand the truths of war—truths that Oren himself had forgotten.

                Children. It was strange how he was considering them such with pride, rather than with scorn as before. But then, how could he have seen before that they were trying to fight a war with nothing better than mere toys? That no adult would listen to them and offer them the guidance they needed? That even those who had not taken up arms as soldier-Riders had also joined the battle—the young women and men of Team Gaim, the Walnut boy's partner, injured protecting a young lady?

                These children had become his family. _Non_ —more than that, they were his legion. And he served them, just as he'd served France, with honor and fidelity.

                _Chaque légionnaire est ton frère d'armes. Tu lui manifestes toujours la solidarité étroite qui doite unir les membres d'une même famille._ His contempt for them had long ago been replaced with affection. They were his brothers- and sisters-in-arms, young though they were. They may have been undisciplined, but who would expect them to be anything but? They had not volunteered for this service—rather, it had been thrust upon them.

                _Le courage et la loyauté tes vertus._ Their virtues—courage and loyalty. Those with less power or no power had this in spades, and though he was always unsure if the Banana would continue to follow Aquarius, he at least had loyalty to his own men.

                _Au combat, tu agis sans passion et sans haine._ "In battle, you will act without passion and without hate." It was not an ability these children had, but their passion was indeed their greatest strength—their passion for the world, for humanity, and for each other. _Tu n'abandonnes jamais ni tes morts, ni tes blessés, ni tes armes._ "You never abandon the dead, the wounded, or your arms"—they refused to abandon this world, the living captives, and even their enemy. They'd never forsaken their own humanity. For all their faults, he could be proud of these young legionnaires.

                _Légionnaire, tu es un volontaire, servant le monde avec honneur et fidélité._ It was a bit of a difference from the code of honor he'd long ago memorized, but he told himself whenever he stepped foot into the garage that served as their only home base—he'd volunteered to serve the world with honor and fidelity.

                _La mission est sacrée, tu l'exécutes jusqu'au bout et si besoin, en opérations, au péril de ta vie._ What more sacred mission was there than to preserve all of humanity? He would lay down his life to save the world, and he was certain that deep down, all of the Armored Riders he fought alongside would too.

_Honneur et fidélité._ Honor and fidelity—the heart, the core of the Legionnaires' code of honor.

                It was an honor serving with these children.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for my terrible French--I relied heavily off of the French text of the French Foreign Legion's Code of Honor, with very minor tweaks where needed (mostly leaving stuff out as needed). This story has been a long time coming, and given that Mr. Dangerous has seemed like the last responsible adult in the room the last several episodes, I figured now was as good a time as any to put it together.


End file.
